Wedding
by Spikygirl
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer après le final de la saison 6 et de la série. Couple PJ


Le réveil sonna. Elle se retourna dans son lit, le son strident de la sonnerie s'infiltrant dans sa tête, son esprit affleurait peu à peu la surface. Plus elle prenait pied avec la réalité, plus son sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Elle se rappelait que ce jour était important pour elle. Non, c'était le plus important de toute sa vie. Il était l'aboutissement de nombreuses années. Des années de bonheur, mais aussi des années de souffrance. Elle se leva enfin, sentant une bonne odeur lui titillait les narines. Elle se retourna, machinalement vers l'autre côté du lit, mais comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait personne, juste un creux dessiné. Encore un sourire se dessina instinctivement sur son visage. Alors à pas lents, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait le fumet qui lui parvenait. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il était là, debout, entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle l'admira encore un peu en silence. Elle le trouva plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille, ses muscles se dessinant sous son tee-shirt. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et lui entoura le corps de ses bras fins. Il sursauta puis quand il la vit un sourire illumina son visage. Il se retourna et répondit à son étreinte, lui déposant un baiser sur le front au passage. Elle se sentait si bien au creux de ses bras. Ils avaient perdus beaucoup de temps, mais ils étaient bien décidés à réparer cette erreur. Aujourd'hui, Joey Potter était vraiment sur un petit nuage.  
Joey : Que fais-tu là ? Tu étais censé disparaître à l'aube ?  
Lui : Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser là, avec Bessie comme seule cuisinière. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas te mettre servi de sa cuisine.  
Joey : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis contente que tu sois encore là, j'avais très envie de te voir avant que tu partes.  
Lui : Je pars pour te laisser le champ libre pour te préparait. Après tout, je ne veux pas tenter la malchance.  
Joey : Je crois qu'on a déjà eu notre quota de malchance mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, je suis plus heureuse que jamais.  
Lui : Moi aussi, à croire que ces années auront était nécessaires pour se rendre compte de l'importance de nos sentiments. Je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais étais. Tu me rends heureux.  
Joey : Moi aussi, tu me rends heureuse comme jamais. Mais, il va être temps que tu partes si tu ne veux pas que je sois en retard à notre mariage.  
Ils se sourirent amoureusement. Leurs doigts se croisèrent dans une tendre étreinte.  
Lui : Alors, tu es sûre. Tu es prête à devenir Mme Witter.  
Joey : Plus que jamais, mon amour.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis à regret, il se dirigea vers la porte sans la quitter du regard. Ses lèvres soufflèrent un à tout à l'heure, impatient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par sa sœur. Joey songea amusée que celle-ci avait dû attendre que Pacey parte pour la rejoindre. Joey remarqua toute de suite que Bessie avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, les deux sœurs tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.Bessie, émue : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite sœur va se marié aujourd'hui.  
Joey émit un petit rire.  
Joey : Il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bessie : Arrête tes bêtises. Regarde toi, tu es radieuse comme jamais.  
Joey : C'est parce que j'épouse l'homme de ma vie.  
Bessie : Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour te décider.  
Joey : Non, pas pour décider mais pour accepter ce que la vie m'offrait depuis si longtemps et que je m'étais refusée par peur.  
Bessie la regarda avec un sourire tendre, elle avait bien grandit sa petite sœur.  
Bessie : Allez, assez bavarder, il faut aller te préparer. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.  
Joey la remercia d'un sourire et fila prendre une douche, prenant au passage un pancake préparé par Pacey.

En sortant de sa douche, elle songea avec un peu de tristesse au personne qui serait absente aujourd'hui : sa mère, Jen, Mitch et son père, pour une autre raison. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Elle l'essuya, aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, et de toute façon, ils seraient toujours présents dans son cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Andie, Audrey, Bessie et Gail qui l'attendait pour l'aider à se préparer. Elle se remémora leurs retrouvailles, la veille. Elle était si heureuse de se retrouver à Capeside avec les personnes qu'elle aimait.  
Audrey : Alors, Joey, dépêche-toi un peu, n'oublies pas que tu te maries aujourd'hui.  
Andie : Quoique étant donné que ce soit avec Pacey, je parie qu'elle sera prête avant lui.  
Gail : Oh ! Je ne sais pas, je les laissais entre de bonnes mains.  
Audrey, ironique : Oui, on peut compter sur Dawson et Jack, ils sont d'une ponctualité absolue eux aussi.  
Elles partirent toutes dans un fou rire.  
Gail : En faîtes, je pensais plus à mon mari et à Doug.  
Joey les regardait toutes. Un profond sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.  
Bessie : Bon, allez fini, les bavardages. Je vous rappelle que ma petite sœur se marie aujourd'hui. Et nous devons l'aider à se préparer.

Une heure et demi, plus tard, Joey était habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Toutes la regardèrent.  
Andie, les larmes aux yeux : Joey, tu es magnifique. Tu es la plus belle mariée que je n'ai jamais vue.  
Audrey : N'exagérons pas ! Je rigole, tu es vraiment à coupé le souffle, ma belle.  
Gail et Bessie ne dirent rien mais leurs regards exprimaient un sentiment identique. Joey rougit un peu sous ce flot de compliment.  
Audrey : En tout cas, je te remercie de ne pas nous avoir affublée d'horribles robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Celles que tu nous as choisie sont ravissantes.  
Andie : Oui. Maintenant, il est temps de partir chez Gail.  
Audrey, la regarda en rigolant : Finalement, en étant sur place, les garçons ont une chance d'être à l'heure.  
Ce fut encore un éclat de rire.

Quand, la voiture arriva devant la maison des Leery, Joey avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Ca y est, elle allait épousait Pacey d'ici peu de temps. Une certaine appréhension l'envahit mais elle n'avait pas peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique s'éleva. C'était le moment, Joey s'avança dans l'allée. Pacey l'attendait près de l'autel. A sa vue, Joey se sentit envahir d'un sentiment de béatitude. Elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. En passant dans l'allée, elle remarqua Amy, assise auprès de Jack et elle remarqua à quel point elle avait grandi en un an, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Jen. Et finalement, à travers elle, Jen était présente parmi eux. Elle continua sur sa lancée et quand elle arriva, enfin à l'autel, Pacey l'accueillit d'un sourire. La vision qu'elle avait, lui faisait tellement plaisir. Les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, qui aurait dit il y a quelques années que cela ce serait passés comme ça.  
Dawson avait accepté d'être le témoin de Pacey, avec joie. Il s'était libéré de ses lourdes obligations. Depuis qu'il tournait son film avec Spielberg, il n'avait plus une minute à lui.

La cérémonie se déroulait bien et quand fut venu le moment de dire « je le veux ». Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, plein d'images défilant dans la tête de Joey.  
Le pasteur : Pacey Witter voulait vous prendre Joséphine Potter, ici présente, pour épouse ?  
Pacey : Oui, je le veux.  
Le pasteur : Joséphine Potter voulait vous prendre Pacey Witter, ici présent, pour époux ?  
Et elle prononça ses mots qui la liaient pour la vie à Pacey avec la certitude d'être heureuse le restant de ses jours. Puis quand le pasteur eut fini, ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de tendresse et de passion que jamais. Puis ils se retournèrent vers leurs invités, montrant à tout le monde la joie et le bonheur qu'ils avaient d'être enfin unis.

La fête se déroula sans heurts au plus grand bonheur de Joey. Et quand vint, le discours de Dawson, elle écouta avidement. Dawson fit tinté une cuillère sur son verre pour attiré l'attention, puis s'éclaircit la voix.  
Dawson : Si nous sommes là, aujourd'hui, c'est pour voir Pacey et Joey s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et pour moi, c'est un vrai honneur d'être le témoin privilégié de leurs histoires. Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis depuis que je suis tout petit et même si nous avons connus quelques difficultés, nous avons su les surmonter. Mais bon, beaucoup de choses changent, en effet on m'aurait dit à 15 ans que ces deux-là se marierait un jour, j'aurais bien rigolé. En effet, leur relation était alors basé sur le sarcasme, mais finalement ils ont fini par apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier puis s'aimer. A mon grand dam, à l'époque, je l'avoue. Mais voir à quel point ils sont amoureux aujourd'hui, me fais chaud au cœur. Et les savoir tout les deux ensembles ne pouvaient me procurait plus de joie. Je les aime tout les deux et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible en ce bas monde. A Joey et Pacey, mes meilleurs amis !  
Tout le monde : A Joey et Pacey !  
Joey n'avaient pu s'empêché de verser une larme. Le discours de Dawson lui réchauffait le cœur, et lui montrait à quelles point toutes les querelles du passé était loin, maintenant. Et elle voyait que Pacey, aussi avait apprécié ce discours. Elle ne pu s'empêché de lui prendre la main, elle était si amoureuse, elle avait besoin de lui, de son odeur, de sa présence. Il lui était vital.

Plus tard, Joey et Pacey dansèrent ensemble. Elle s'émerveillait toujours de la façon dont son cœur battait la chamade quand elle était dans ses bras. Puis repensa à ses cours qu'ils avaient pris ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils étaient vraiment très mauvais danseurs à l'époque. A ce souvenir, elle émit un petit rire, Pacey la regarda surpris. Elle lui remémora son souvenir qui venait de resurgir. Il sourit à cette évocation, qu'il était loin ce temps-là, celui des souffrances, des regrets. Maintenant venait le temps du bonheur.

Puis quand la nuit commença à tomber sur la Crique, les deux jeunes mariés firent leur au revoir aux invités. Joey embrassa Dawson tout particulièrement, lui murmurant un merci au passage. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture qui les conduirait à un hôtel et demain ils fileraient en voyage de noces. Ils avaient loués un bateau et compté partir en mer. En souvenir du True Love pensa Joey ou plutôt pour le célébrer.

Arrivé dans la voiture, Joey se tourna vers Pacey. En effet depuis ce matin, elle mourrait d'impatience de lui annoncer une nouvelle.  
Joey : Chéri ?  
Pacey, ne la quittant pas des yeux : Oui  
Joey : Tu sais, j'ai reçu un coup de fil hier soir du Dr Berstein.  
Pacey, inquiet : Pourquoi, tu es malade, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Joey, fit son sourire mutin : Je ne suis pas malade, mon amour.  
Pacey : Mais alors…  
Puis Joey vit ses yeux s'illuminait.  
Pacey : Tu veux dire…  
Joey : Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé !  
Pacey la prit dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers. Joey fit qu'il avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle sourit, pensant que cette journée annoncé bien un avenir radieux !

Fin


End file.
